When the lines start to blur
by AnimaCruciata
Summary: Dalaric from another point of view.


Alaric sighed as the warm water rained down over his face and turned up the heat. It seemed that everytime he showered his thoughts would soon wander to his dead wife and what he'd once assumed was her killer; Damon. Sure, they were drinking buddies, and they'd long ago forgiven eachother for the countless fights they'd had, the bickering, the nagging, they were like a couple of rowdy teens once they got a bottle of bourbon down them.

"Hey Alaric..?" A voice called out to him and damn near made him slip in the shower.

Peeling back only a fraction of the shower curtain so his most private parts were not exposed he gave the man a look of sheer annoyance. "What?" It was clear he was not happy to have been disturbed.  
Damon cocked an out of shape brow and flashed him his signature smirk, the one that got all the ladies, and even some of the men, to drop their pants so easily.

"How about a drink?"

"Dude, totally /not/ the right time." Rick scoffed, snapping shut the curtain and went back to scrubbing away at his bad memories.  
Damon didn't budge, infact, he only stepped closer, tugging at the hem of his usual black shirt until it was pulled up over his head and landing on the cool tiles without a sound. Ric didn't notice a thing, thinking Damon was long gone until he heard the sound of Damons belt buckle crashing to the floor.

"Damon?" He groaned out of frustration, hating the fact that he knew the eldest Salvatore took great pleasure in playing stupid pranks on him, riling him until he snapped and initiated yet another fight between the two, but given the fact he was naked, he wasn't about to step out in all his glory and take on the biggest pain in the ass he'd ever met.

Peeking his head round the shower curtain again there was no sign of Damon, just a pile of clothes, boxers and all, and Damons boots. "What the.." He was startled as he turned to see Damon stood behind him, bare chest, stomach...his eyes lowered further to where he secretly hoped would be exposed too, and much to his delight that's exactly how he found him. Hard and waiting.

"Dude, come on, not funny." Ric groaned. But something about the sight of Damon with his hair all flattened from the steady wall of water that dripped all over him, and his chiseled abs all drenched like that had gotten him just as hard as the Salvatore.  
Damon edged closer to him, his hand reaching out to Ric's length, and as predicted he didn't wait for Alaric's approval. Wrapping his large hand around Ric's lengthy shaft he began massaging every inch of him, slowly at first but gradually he picked up his pace, squeezing him just enough to gain a raspy hiss of breath to escape his mouth.

Alaric stood the whole time, frozen on the spot as he watched Damon caress his length, bringing him closer to the edge with each pump of his clenched fist.  
"Da.."  
"Shhh." Damon smirked, sinking to his knees when he felt the whole lower half of Ric's body jerking and closed his mouth around his wide crest, milking him with both hands as the first thick load filled his mouth. "Ahh!" Rick moaned with appreciation, his fingers tugging roughly on Damons hair. Ofcourse it was all a bit strange to him but whilst caught up in the moment and staring down at Damon as he swallowed every last drop he didn't have the strength to protest.  
Neither of them had to say a word now, since it was clear what Damons intention were and Ric was all but willing, they just went along with it.

Damon hissed through clenched teeth as he rose to his feet, shoving Ric into the wall so his whole upper body was pressed to the cool tiles. With a quick tug and shove here and there he had him exactly how he wanted. With Alarics arm pinned behind his back, the other pressed firmly to the wall, Damon looked him up and down from behind and buried the tips of his fingers into his sides, pinning him in place as he rammed his length inside him.

"Fuck." Ric yelled, his deep voice echoing and bouncing off each of the four walls. Damon however, all he had to offer was a loud groan as the tightness of Ric's ass stretched to accommodate him. He didn't care much for how Ric was enjoying it, he'd had his bit, now this was for Damons pleasure, and his pleasure only.

To begin with he moved slow, allowing Ric to adjust to his considerable length, pulling back until he was just an inch or two in then he slammed into him, repeating the same torturous thrusts over and over until he decided he wanted more. He grew hungry for release, burying his fingers into Alarics skin as he pounded harder and harder, and even when he eventually came he didn't stop there. No. Damon just couldn't seem to get enough. It seemed Ric was now much the same though. After he managed to adapt to the alien feeling of Damons cock filling him over and over he'd grown to like it and began pushing back against him to feel him deeper, only Damon didn't seem to gain as much pleasure when he realized that Ric was enjoying this almost as much as he was.

"No." He growled, more from excitement than anger but Ric couldn't tell the difference. Damon pulled out, taking a step or two back until he left Ric feeling exposed enough to turn and see what was going on. With a smirk, Damon stood there pleasuring himself, watching the confusion in Alarics eyes turn to excitement as he knelt before him. "Mmm" Damon bit his lower lip, cupping the back of Rics head as he took his whole length in his mouth, pushing down until he couldn't anymore then repeating the process a few times before going steady, bobbing his head back and forth as he tasted a mixture of both himself and Damons previous load. "Sh..Shit." Damon growled once again, thrusting his hips, frantically fucking Alarics mouth as he came again, feeling his legs grow weaker with each hot spurt that shot into Rics mouth.

"Yo' Ric.." He heard a familiar voice calling out to him from the hallway, followed by a knock on the door. His eyes flew open to show an empty shower, he was alone and on the other side of the door stood Damon.  
"Uhh, give me a minute." He yelled back, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel to wrap around himself. He had no idea how long he'd been in there, or how long he'd been asleep. But what he did know for sure is that he'd never be able to look at Damon Salvatore the same way ever again after dreaming about him in such a way.


End file.
